ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: United at Last
is an American adventure science fantasy-comedy live-action/animated film, being based on several Cartoon Network shows, being directed by TBD (live-action) and TBD (animation), with as an executive producer. It is produced by Village Roadshow Pictures, Cartoon Network Studios and Warner Animation Group and released by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, being set to release on June 25, 2021. Synopsis Four detectives has to team up with the Cartoon Network characters to face a evil viking look-alike businessman who wants to sell out the studio. Plot Cast Live-action *Taron Egerton as Detective Brock James *TBD as Detective Anthony Hamilton *TBD as Detective Malik Sampson *TBD as Detective Malia Rocktenn * as Victor King * as Madame Evil Secretary Voice cast *Candi Milo as Dexter, Cow and Chicken's mother, Coco and Madame Foster *Kat Cressida as Dee Dee * as Mandark *Jeff Bennett as Dexter's father and Johnny Bravo *Kath Soucie as Dexter's mother *Frank Welker as Monkey * as Bunny Bravo *Mae Whitman as Little Suzy *Charlie Adler as Cow, Chicken, I.R. Baboon, the Red Guy and K.R. the Emperor Scorpion *Michael Dorn as I.M. Weasel *Dee Bradley Baker as Cow and Chicken's father *Maurice LaMarche as Flem and Dr. Turbo *Dan Castellaneta as Earl *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom *Tara Strong as Bubbles and Miley the Mite *E.G. Daily as Buttercup *Tom Kane as Professor Utonium *Tom Kenny as the Mayor of Townsville, Eduardo, Ciller the Centipede and Ice King *Jennifer Martin as Ms. Sara Bellum *Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo * as Ed * as Edd (Double D) *Tony Sampson as Eddy *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack and Wilt *John DiMaggio as the Scotsman and Jake the Dog *Greg Baldwin as Aku * as the Grim Reaper *Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy *Grey Griffin as Mandy, Mac, Frankie Foster and Claire the Ghost *Keith Ferguson as Bloo and Alien *Greg Cipes as Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula *Cree Summer as Tashy the Tick and Nessie the Loch Ness Monster *Rob Paulsen as Midder the Millipede *Deedee Magno-Hall as Agent Foxy and Pearl *Eric Bauza as Pounce the Cat *Jeremy Shada as Finn the Human *Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum *J.G. Quintel as Mordecai * as Rigby *Nicolas Cantu as Gumball Watterson *Donielle T. Hansley Jr. as Darwin Watterson *Zach Callison as Steven Universe *Estelle as Garnet *Michaela Dietz as Amethyst *Seth Green as Bigfoot and Eric McEdderson *Kevin Michael Richardson as Chupacabra *Drake Bell as Mothman *Carlos Alazraqui as Angel the Bald Eagle *Courtenay Taylor as K.O. *Ashly Burch as Enid *Ian Jones-Quartey as Radicles Production Soundtrack Cartoon Network: United at Last (soundtrack) Video game adaption Cartoon Network: United at Last (video game) Release Critical reception This film is a universal acclaim to critics, viewers, and fans of Cartoon Network's shows. It received a 95% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 91 on Metacritic, and four out of five stars on Common Sense Media. Trivia * Category:Films Category:Crossover films Category:Action-Adventure Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:2021 Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Live-Action/Hand-drawn Animated films Category:Movies considered the best